


Silent Hill: The Funeral of Our World

by La_La_World_13



Series: The Funeral [1]
Category: Silent Hill (2006), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grotesque and descriptive gore, Other, There is gonna be some dark shit, Why are you reading this?, don't know how to tag, if you do not like the Silent Hill series or horror, might add more later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_La_World_13/pseuds/La_La_World_13
Summary: Silent Hill, everyone has heard of it and the rumors that surround it. The rumors whisper that the town was the ideal place to face your demons, literally and figuratively, or that the place was filled with horrors unimaginable to the human mind. Some believed them, others did not. Until it happened. The world was peaceful for just a moment before the siren rang.





	Silent Hill: The Funeral of Our World

Silent Hill: The Funeral of Our World  
Prologue

Silent Hill, everyone has heard of it and the rumors that surround it. The rumors whisper that the town was the ideal place to face your demons, literally and figuratively, or that the place was filled with horrors unimaginable to the human mind. Some believed them, others did not. Until it happened. The world was peaceful for just a moment before the siren rang. No one had ever heard such a sound before, it was long and foreboding, warning the people of the dangers that we were unaware of. A deep fog slowly made its way over the states of America, starting from Pennsylvania and making its way over the states nearby. Then the world started to chip away and it's once colorful land turned to the shades of blacks, greys, and rusty reds. Blood seemed to appear on the streets out of thin air and noises could be heard from within the fog. This cruel otherworld soon encompassed the Earth.

We were unprepared when those monsters, no, demons appeared. The first to appear was this odd human-like creature that had a feminine body but had skin over its arms in the form of a cruel straightjacket. Then the rest followed it. They came in all disfigure shapes and horrifying sizes and they all had one thing in common. They formed herds and focus on one victim to torture. It would appear that the rumor of facing your demons was correct for these monsters appeared to be the manifestation of one's sins and misdeeds. It became the norm to hear the screams of the damned. Though some monsters disappeared and are replaced with new ones, some humans have the same monsters as others and those monsters became common to see on the streets, stumbling and hoping to catch the sight of their next prey. Someone decided to give these creatures names so that everybody knew what monster they were looking at. Apparently, this very person had been to Silent Hill once before and had encountered these very monsters, though, had mention that there appeared to be new ones to take the manifestation of sins that had yet to enter the town where they were born from.

There are few who had little to no sins, but that does not mean that they are safe from those who have committed them. Truthfully, who's to say that the monsters will ever just stick to torturing the one who made them the reality? Truly, everyone wished for the world they knew to return but everyone knew, as they wept that they had already seen the worlds funeral.


End file.
